The Truth
by Allies of Light and Grey
Summary: Julie's side of the story, More Than a Comrade. Julie takes Po and Tigress to the future to tell them the real story about the necromancers. Darker and more dramatic. Part 4 of the Necromancers of China Saga.
1. Chapter 1

**2028 hours, January 20, 2200 - Los Angeles, California, North America**

The rain fell softly over the city. Large buildings made of metal and glass spanned as far and as tall as the eye could see. Citizens walked along the sides of the streets, going about their business. Strange large hunks of metal on wheels travelled on the streets, staying on the right side no matter what. Other large pieces of metal shaped like giant birds flew high above the city, making loud rumbling noises as they passed. Soldiers patrolled the entire city, wearing strange black armor and armed with blasters of various shape and size. They travelled on foot and in those strange metal carriages on rubber wheels. The city was lit up in spite of no fire in sight. The light seemed to come from balls of glass inside buildings or on top of metal poles that came out from the ground.

Po, Tigress, Julie, and Aeon all sat inside one of the metal carriages. The inside was well-lit and the seats were extremely comfortable. Po and Tigress sat in the back, Aeon sat in the front on the right, and Julie sat in the front left with a fifth wheel in front of her. Po was looking through the glass window, stunned at how different the future was. Tigress was equally amazed, looking through her glass window too. "The future is so cool!" said Po.

"I can't recognize any of this," said Tigress.

Julie turned around in her seat. She had a small box in her hand. "Before ve do any thing else, put these on." The box opened and the couple saw two small discs the size of olive pits, and four rods about the same size. "The disc goes on the roof of your mouth. The rods go in your ears. Vith them your voices vill be translated into English, and any thing you 'ear vill be translated into Mandarin."

They each grabbed a small disc and looked at each other. With a shrug, Po opened his mouth and put his finger inside, sticking the device on top. Tigress followed. They simultaneously shoved the little rods in their ears, barely feeling a thing.

"What now?" Po asked.

"Buckle in." Julie and Aeon grabbed vynil belts dangling from their sides and pulling them over themselves, latching them into metal squares with a "click" sound. Tigress grabbed the belt by her and did the same. Po struggled getting his belt over him, so Tigress helped him. Julie took a key from her pocket and inserted it into the hole by the wheel. A beeping sound went off and the carriage rumbled.

"Whoa!" Po said in surprise.

"Don't be alarmed," said Aeon. "This is standard."

The metal carriage began moving forward, despite having no one to push or pull it. Po and Tigress were nervous inside something so foreign to them, but stayed calm since it seemed to be safe. Po looked out the window again, still amazed at what he saw. "Tigress, are you seeing this?" he asked.

"Everything is so big," Tigress said.

"I'd roll the vindows down for you, but Tigress is currently vearing Jasmine's armor and it would only attract attention," said Julie. "If you 'ave any questions, go a'ead."

"What exactly is this thing?" Po asked.

"An auntomobile. First invented in 1769 and capable of transporting passangers under its own power. This particular automobile is known as a car, more specifically the 2195 model Ford Dreamer," said Aeon.

"So what were you saying about Jasmine being your lover?" Tigress asked.

"That is something ve'll get to soon. I'd rather show you vhat 'appened rather than spend all night explaining," said Julie.

"Arlight, fair enough," said Tigress. She was still unsettled by how Julie seemed to be completely emotionless.

"What exactly is the future like?" Po asked, still looking out the window.

"You vill get your answer in five seconds."

As soon the clock said 2030, a loud voice sounded all over the city. "Attention, all citizens, curfew is soon to be in effect. Please begin returning to your homes. Anyone caught wandering the streets after twenty-one-hundred hours will be detained, questioned, and fined."

"What heck was that? !" Po asked.

"The empire," said Aeon. "Around the year twenty-fifty, resources plummited, the stock market crashed, and the entire world fell into a second Great Depression. Unlike the first despression, however, there was no sign of this one ending. Eventually the entire world was at war. Countries conquered and became conquered, neither side relenting. Countless blood was shed in wars and proxy wars. In the year 2130, the world was controlled by two empires, East and West. In 2131, the Eastern Empire fell, and a World Government was born. Now the Empire watches over everything, subjugating the citizens to its will. To be a part of society, one must have a tag chip installed into their bottom lip. This chip is your identity, and the empire always knows where you are. Around the world are hundreds of rebel factions, each one fighting to overthrow the oppressive empire, and each one failing. The future is Hell, and there are no signs of Heaven."

"That's... I can't believe it," said Tigress. "That's why I can't be seen in this armor, isn't it?"

"Exactly," said Julie.

"Suddenly, everything doesn't seem so cool," said Po. "So where are we going?"

"To DELLAE. At this point in time, I'm still a member of the rebel faction." They pulled up infront of a decayed building. Julie and Aeon opened their doors, unlocked their belts, stepped out, and closed the doors. Julie opened Po's door for him. "For future reference, pull this to open the door," she said pointing at a handle. She reached over and pushed the button on his belt, causing it to unlock and pull back into the wall. Aeon opened Tigress' door and did the same thing. After Po and Tigress got out and closed the doors, the four walked towards the building. "This school 'as been abandoned for years, so our faction made a base inside. They dug a tunnel under ground and made sure the entrance could not be easily found." They entered the abandoned school, making sure no one saw them. They followed Julie as she walked down the halls, amazed and scared of the old rotting decor. The halls had large metal doors standing in rows on either side. Julie walked up to one door seemingly at random and began turning a small dial on it. She pulled the door open and lifted a false bottom to grab a key. She walked to a nearby wooden door and inserted the key into the lock. She opened the door and put the key back where she found it, shutting the metal door. "Come in." They stepped inside and Julie shut the door behind them and locked it. The room looked similar to a regular class room from Po's and Tigress' time, except that it obviously had not had maintenance in a long time. Julie walked over to a bookshelf and lifted it almost effortlessly, revealing it to be a hollow facade that hid a stair case leading under ground. "Aeon, if you please."

Aeon pressed a button on his small stop watch, causing every thing surrounding them to turn a faint blue. "Time has now stopped."

"If you could have stopped time whenever you wanted, why didn't you just teleport us inside?" Po asked.

"Because first off, you can't teleport with time magic. What you can do is pause time and walk to your destination. Second, I can't stop time whenever I want. I need time for the watch to charge. I just knew I would need it right now so I charged it on the way here. And third, Julie wanted to actually show you the city and school to make sure you can trust her by not cutting corners."

They went down the stairs, making sure to close the entrance. Julie led them through the tunnels, passing by a few frozen rebels who were in the middle of training, playing, or just talking. They walked further down the maze of tunnels, occasionally passing by another rebel. "Where exactly are you leading us?" Tigress asked.

"To my old room. It's just a little further." After walking for a little longer, Julie led them to a door. They stepped through the door and entered a make-shift bedroom. It was still obviously part of a tunnel, but there was a large bed and a table with a chair. A smaller tunnel was covered by a sheet, and another was being used as a closet. The whole room as lit by a single glass ball hanging from a ceiling. Julie got down on the floor and crawled under the bed. "Get under the bed," she said. The others crawled down with her, just barely having enough room for Po to squeeze in.

Aeon unfroze time, and they could hear the sound of the rebels training or talking throughout the tunnel. After a few seconds, Julie's past self came out from behind the sheet, wet and dressed in a towel, though the party could barely see any thing from under the bed. Past Julie went over to the closet and dropped the towel to put on a robe. Po diverted his eyes out of respect to Tigress, making her smile. Past Julie sat down at her table. She opened a large note book and began writing. After about a minute, the door opened and Jasmine came inside. She was in her normal form, dressed in her special armor that Tigress was wearing. She was wearing black glasses that seemed to give a red glow. "Great news, Julie," she said. "Suzette just came back with a tanker truck full of gasoline, so we'll be able to keep our generator running for quite a while. And Gretchen was able to smuggle some weapons and ammo, so there's a plus!"

"That's perfect," said Past Julie, not even looking up from her work. She still spoke in that dead emotionless voice.

"Really? We just managed to steal two good resources and that's all you can say?" Jasmine asked. "What's wrong, baby? What are you working on?"

Julie under the bed whispered into Tigress' ear. "This is before Jasmine became the Kalifilak or even learned 'ow to use magic. Those electronic glasses allow 'er to see even though she's blind." Tigress passed the message on to Po.

Past Julie still didn't look up. "I am tracking the route of a truck full of groceries. If my math is correct, it should pass right in front of our base tomorrow morning."

"Wow, good work," said Jasmine. "I'll order Simon to have a squad ready tomorrow to intercept that truck." She grabbed the book and dropped it to the floor. She spoke in a very soft and genuinely caring voice. "You've been working all day, dear. You should relax."

"'Ow can I relax vhen imperial troops could come crashing through our door at any time?"

"Everyone else seems to be able to. Come on, let's go to the pantry, get something to eat, and then have some alone time." The winged wolf batted her eyes with that last comment.

Past Julie stood up and went back to her closet. "Fine. Just let me get a change of clothes." The party diverted their eyes as Past Julie changed into regular pants and a shirt. "Let's go."

"Hey." Jasmine grabbed past Julie's paws and stared into her eyes. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Past Julie cracked a barely visible smile. "I love you too." They shared a tender kiss and walked out of the room together.

The party crawled out from under the bed and dusted themselves off. "Aeon, charge your vatch again."

"How could you be so cold to her?" Tigress asked. "You've been as blank as a zombie this whole time and your past self barely acknowledged Jasmine at all."

"Don't get misguided," said Julie. "I sincerely loved Jasmine from the bottom of my 'eart. I know you 'ave been curious about my be'avior. On the inside I feel just as much as any body else, but I vas in an incident that left me physically unable to express myself. You 'ave no right to judge me and I'd appreciate it if you just vatch the damned truth I'm giving you."

Po and Tigress both took a step back in surprise. Even with Julie's monotone and blank expression, they could actually feel the anger in her voice. "I'm... sorry," said Tigress. "I do appreciate what you're showing us and I shouldn't bite the hand that feeds me."

"Apology accepted," said Julie.

"Time, stop," said Aeon. Again the world turned a faint blue. Julie guided the party back out of the tunnels and outside of the school.

They got back in the Dreamer and buckled themselves in while Aeon unfroze time. Julie started the engine and drove off again. "Where are we going now?" Po asked.

"To the place that changed every thing." The streets were almost empty with just a few automobiles heading home for curfew. Julie drove into an alley and pulled over. There was a jewelry store on the other side of the street from the alley. Julie shut off the engine and turned the lights off. The night sky, falling rain, and dark alley made it impossible for anyone outside to tell that they were in the car. "Since ve are vaiting, I'll give an explanation. Jasmine and I 'ad dinner together and vere ready to retire to my bed, but I told 'er I 'ad to do something very quick. I flew to this jewelry store to pick up a parcel I ordered."

"I'm sorry, but I'm having trouble understanding that accent," said Po.

"I'll give the explanation," said Aeon. "Two weeks ago on a mission, Julie found a chunk of gold buried under the ground. She came to this jewelry store the next day and made an offer with the merchant. He was allowed to keep most of the gold if he fashioned the rest of it into a ring and fastened it with a diamond. Today, she came to collect the ring so she could propose to Jasmine."

"Wow, that's amazingly thoughtful," said Po.

"Again, I'm sorry I judged you," Tigress said.

"In any case, it all vent to 'ell," said Julie. "I lost track of time. Whatever 'appens next, do not interfere, do not even say a thing."

"Did you hear that, Po?" Tigress asked. "No meddling."

"I understand," said Po.

They waited inside the car for a few minutes, nervously waiting for Past Julie. The digital clock read 2058 when she finally showed up. She stepped inside the store and spoke with the clerk. At 2059, the clerk went to the back. He returned with a small box and placed it on the counter. She thanked the clerk and stepped outside. The clerk locked the door behind her and pulled down a metal grate. The very second the clock read 2100, the city-wide voice came on. "Attention, citizens, curfew is now in effect. If you are caught wandering the city, you _will_ be detained, questioned, and fined."

Past Julie quickly tucked the ring box into her pocket and flapped her wings. She took to the skies, but almost immediately was brought down when a large net was hurled at her. The net wrapped around her and electrified her, making her scream in pain and fall to the ground. A large black and white automobile pulled up to her and soldiers jumped out. "You are under arrest for violating the curfew," said one of the soldiers. They grabbed her and opened the back of the automobile and tossed her inside. They got back the front and drove off.

Po and Tigress both sat with their jaws wide open. "Did that really just happen?" Po asked.

"What happened after this?" Tigress asked.

"They took me to 'eadquarters for questioning. Under normal circumstances, they vould 'ave just fined me. But after they learned that I vas Julie Dandelion, they 'ad other plans for me."

"Because you were an un-tagged rebel?" Tigress asked.

"That's part of it. The other part was that I am a lesbian."

"Homosexuality was considered unnatural and deemed illegal in 2110," said Aeon. "Any one discovered to be a homosexual must be subject to re-education."

"That's just wrong," said Tigress.

"And you are about to see exactly vhat re-education is," said Julie. "Aeon?"

Aeon winded his large clock, making both the party and their car vanish in a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

**1230 hours, July 6, 2214 - Juneau, Alaska, North America**

A bright flash of light brought the party and their car into a small dark room. "Where are we now?" Tigress asked.

"My 'ome," said Julie. "More specifically, my present time, fourteen years after that incident." The party stepped out of the car and walked with Julie. "This is my garage." They went through a door and into a small hallway.

While they walked down the hall, Po and Tigress took the time to look at the various small plants and portraits. One portrait was of a male goat wearing roman armor. "Po, do you remember asking who was Alexander the Great?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, why?" Po asked.

"That's him."

"Ohhhhhh," the panda said in embarrassment.

The entered a comfortable living room with very soft couches and decent lighting coming from two large windows with white drapes. The coffee table had a vase of olive branches. On the wall was a strange black box with buttons on it. Directly under this black box was a dresser with two more black boxes on top of it. "Please sit," said Julie. She was smiling, but even her smile seemed emotionless, only making Po and Tigress feel more unsettled. Po and Tigress sat down on a brown couch while Aeon remained standing.

"Don't you want to sit?" Po asked.

"I'm alright thank you," said the white tiger.

Julie walked over to the black box on the wall and pushed a button on the side, making it flash a blue light. By this point, Po and Tigress had gotten over the bizarre new things and decided to just watch and learn. Julie proceeded to put a tiny square the size of her finger into one of the black boxes on the dresser. "These are videos taken from surveillance cameras. In other words, little boxes that show you vhat they 'ave seen."

The raccoon/shark/phoenix hybrid stepped back and sat down in a chair as the big black box showed the party a vision.

**0800 hours, January 21, 2200 - Los Angeles, California, North America**

Julie was sitting in a small room, wearing handcuffs and leaning over a table. A door was heard opening and closing. A male lizard wearing all black came inside and sat down at the table opposite of Julie. "So, what's your deal? We can make this a lot easier if you just cooperate. You were spotted wandering the streets during curfew, even though you should very well know the consequences."

"I was getting an engagement ring," said Julie. She wasn't the least bit afraid.

"Really? All right then," the lizard began writing on a note pad. "We scanned you while you were unconscious. We couldn't get a positive I.D. Clearly you're un-tagged. Are you a rebel? Or are you just a hider?"

"A rebel."

"I'm honestly amazed how you admitted that without hesitation," the lizard said as he continued to write. "What rebel faction are you from? Strong Hold? Maybe the Underground Protectors?"

"I am a member of **De**vil's** L**etha**l** **A**rmed **E**lites."

"I've heard of you guys. The city's lost quite a lot of its supplies, thanks to you."

"If I'm not mistaken, they should intercepted a truck filled with groceries, an hour ago, correct?"

"That was _your_ faction? I'll admit I'm impressed. How did you guys figure out where it would be?"

"I personally vas the one to map out its route for a veek. I predicted the pattern and gave the information to the rest of the faction."

The lizard stopped writing in his pen. "Wait. If you were the strategist, then... You're Julie Dandelion, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am."

"And you intended to give that engagement ring to Jasmine Crescent, right? DELLAE's leader?"

"Also correct."

The lizard went back to writing. "So on top of violating curfew, let's add a few more charges. Conspiracy against the empire, arson, and assisting a dangerous criminal. But I'd like to cut you a deal. Tell me where DELLAE is held up, and I'll drop all charges."

"I'm afraid I'll 'ave to politely decline," Julie said, cracking a tiny smirk.

"So much for being cooperative. Alright then. Here's another deal. You're aware that homosexuals are to be subject to reeducation, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then how about this. Tell me the identities of DELLAE's lieutenants and we'll only arrest them. You won't have to face charges or be sent to reeducation, and you can go back to be with a woman you love. What do you say to that."

"I say I'd rather be subject to reeducation twice over."

The lizard was obviously not pleased with the answer. "Alright, if that's the way you want it, then that's the way you'll get it. The other charges on you will be dropped, but you'll be subject to two sentences of reeducation. Have a _wonderful_ day." He got up and went back to the door. "Put her in the truck."

Two guards walked over to Julie and escorted her out of the room.

**End of video**

Julie pushed a button and turned towards her guests. "I can show you the videos of me being subject to reeducation, but you may feel uneasy."

"Tell us what they did," said Tigress. "If we feel it's too much, then we'll take your word for it."

"I can do one even better," said Julie. She turned her back to them. She unhooked her vest and let it fall to the ground. She lifted up her tank top and curved her wings upward, making Po and Tigress gasp in horror. Julie's back was riddled with scars going in several directions. There was more scarred flesh on her back then there was fur. "They took me to a camp. Every day they starved me. Every day they beat me and vhipped me." She turned to face them, showing two large burn scars on her sides. "Every veek they put me in a chair. An attractive man and an attractive voman stood in front of me. If I so much as glanced at the voman, they electrocuted me."

"They tried to force you into liking men?" Po asked.

"Yes, but they failed. I vas too stubborn. I refused to let them vin." Julie took another small square and put it in the small box. "This is vhat 'appened on my final day."

**1200 hours, October 2, 2200 - Sacramento, California, North America**

Julie was standing in a rural field. She was bruised and beaten, hardly even recognizable. She was dressed in tattered rags, showing how badly malnourished she was, her ribs could easily be seen. Through all this, she still showed no signs of emotion other than an empty smile. In front of her was a black panther, dressed in a formal suit. Behind the man were seven uniformed guards, rifles at their sides. "Julie Dandelion, you have faced two sentences of reeducation. You're a tough one. Most can barely stand one sentence. You stand before us today for your judgment. If you rebuke your homosexuality, you will be set free. If not, you shall be sentenced to death by firing squad."

"Does either choice come vith a a free vife?" Julie snarked.

The firing squad chuckled at her joke.

"Funny," said the panther. "But in all honesty, it's not too late. I don't like doing this, but I will if I must. All you need to do is say one thing. Just say you love men."

"Alright." Julie held her head up high and took a deep breath. "You love men."

The firing squad laughed hysterically at the insult.

The panther gritted his teeth in anger. "Fine then. Have it your way." He walked behind her and forced her down onto her knees. He stepped to the side to allow his men to have a clear shot. "Do you have any final words?"

Even now, Julie was utterly fearless. "I bet I've been vith a voman more times than you 'ave."

Again the firing squad laughed.

"Stop laughing!" the panther said furiously. "Ready!" The guards lifted their rifles. "Aim." They pointed at Julie. "Fi-"

"Hold on!" A voice called. Everyone turned to see a small army of highly equipped guards. They were armored from head to toe. Among the guards was a tall lion with a thick mane. He was adorned in armor made of pure platinum. The insignia of a sun was engraved on his chest plate. "I'd like to have a word with her."

"E-emperor Larson! Your majesty!" The panther quickly bowed, as did the firing squad.

The emperor walked towards Julie. He helped her stand and looked into her eyes, about her height at 6'6". "I've heard of you. A brilliant strategist, able to come up with flawless plans and change them on a whim. A strategist such as yourself comes once in a lifetime. You, Julie Dandelion, are fearless, even in the face of death. I can not let something so valuable go to waist, now can I? I have another offer for you. Join my empire. You will know power like never before."

Julie still gave her faint smile. "Let me guess. I vas injected with an identity tag during my reeducation. If I turn down your offer, you'll allow me to go home any vay, and use the tag to track me to DELLAE 'eadquarters?"

The emperor grinned. "You truly are Julie Dandelion."

"I accept," said Julie.

"Then welcome to the empire, Captain."

**End of Video**

"So you really did betray DELLAE," said Tigress. "But I guess you really had no choice."

"So the emperor himself was interested in you just because of your strategic abilities? Isn't he already in charge of the whole world?"

"The emperor wasn't so much interested in having Julie be his ally as much as he was interested in not making her an enemy," said Aeon.

"How exactly are you such a good strategist anyway?" Tigress asked.

"Let me show you something," said Julie. She took down all the portraits that were hanging on the walls. She held up the picture of a goat that Tigress saw earlier.

Aeon gave the narration. "That's Alexander the Great. He was a conqueror who invaded Tyre by turning the island into a peninsula." Julie held up a picture of a pig wearing white robes. "That's Julius Caesar. He started the first Reich and took over all of Rome," said Aeon. Julie held up a picture of a dog wearing very lavish robes. "That's Louis XIV of France, also known as the sun king. He was king since he was five years old." Julie held up a portrait of a horse in blue tunic. "That is Napoleon Bonaparte, the man who brought France to its feet after the French Revolution and started the second Reich." Julie held up a portrait of an ape in a grey military suit. "General Robert E. Lee, the man wo lead the confederates in the American Civil War." Julie held up one last portrait. It was a white goose wearin royal robes. "Jessica Front, queen of England and the one who started the fourth Reich and the third World War."

"There are other men and women that existed in the life-times between those people, but their strategic genius is not as well known," said Julie.

"Okay, but what do they have to do with you?" Tigress asked.

"They were all the greatest strategists of their generation," said Aeon. "Many people saw them as saviors, and many saw them as pure evil. The reason for this, is that they are were all reincarnations of the same spirit. Julie is the latest incarnation of the spirit."

"Wow!" said Po. "That's really cool! So all those those people were you in different lives?"

"Yes," said Julie. "And so my knowledge of tactical thinking comes to me naturally. In fact..." She shifted her attention to Tigress. "So does yours."

Tigress jumped back in surprise. "Wait, what exactly are you saying?"

The raccoon hybrid again flashed an emotionless smile. "Tigress, you are one of my past lives."

**Mark: Question, does anyone want us to stop writing Julie's French accent phonetically?**

**And Yes, DELLAE actually stands for Devil's Lethal Armed Elites, not Defenders of Endangered Lives, Liberty, and Anti-socialist Ethics like Jasmine told Po in the first story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Valorie: We decided to stop phonetically spelling Julie's accent. Just remember it's still there.**

"We're... you mean you're me?" Tigress asked in surprise.

"Yes and no," said Julie. "We're two different individuals, but our souls are one and the same," said Julie.

"Tigress, this makes so much sense!" said Po. "That's why you have a strategy for every thing! Remember that time I randomly asked how to fight a rooster with and axe and a banana?"

"The banana is a distraction, so attack from the axe side," said Julie.

"That's exactly what you said, Tigress!"

"I... I guess it makes sense," said Tigress. "Solutions do seem to come naturally to me. I need more proof."

"Po, randomly give us a scenario," said Julie. "Just say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Okay. Uhh, Tigress. What do you do if you're being charged at by a moose with a sword in each hoove?"

"Rush towards him and grab him by the horns to flip him over," Tigress said without missing a beat.

"Julie, a tsunami is heading your way but you have no time to run or fly out of range."

"Super-heat the base of the wave so it passes around me."

"Tigress, you're surrounded by enemies, and can't possibly fight them all."

"Jump in the air when they all come at me so they crash into each other."

"Julie, your disguise has been figured out and you're being chased through a building."

"Make sure I'm wearing a second disguise underneath my first," Julie said quickly.

Tigress stared at Julie dumbfounded. "You're telling the truth. You really are my future life." A realization came to Tigress. "Wait a minute... If that's the case, then... The means I used to be Alexander the Great!" Tigress jumped up in excitement.

"Well, in a sense," said Julie.

"Tigress, are you okay?" Po asked.

"I'm more than okay!" said Tigress. "I'm the reincarnation of the greatest general who ever lived!" She picked up Po and ecstatically yelled, "Do you realize how _awesome_ that is? !"

"Whoa, Tigress, settle down!"

Tigress spun around with Po in her arms. "SQUEEEEEEE!"

"Ow, my back!" Po got out of Tigress' grip and sat down. "What was that about?"

Tigress suddenly stopped in realization of what she just did. "Oh... sorry..." Her cheeks flushed as she sat down in embarrassment. "I can't believe I just had a Po moment."

"It's good to see my predecessor in action," Julie said sarcastically.

"Sorry," said Tigress. "Please continue."

"After I joined the empire, I spent some of my time studying. My research led me to discover cases of people being gifted with unusual powers throughout history. I traced each of these cases. These people could summon fire, control water, heal injuries, control storms, and other unlikely cases. Witnesses of these events chalked it up to coincidence or tricks or science. But these cases went on until six thousand years in the past. From there, I could not find any other cases like this. I just knew all these cases were connected. I came to the conclusion that it was magic. Every single person has the ability to use magic, but these cases were of people who actually discovered how to do it. I figured that before the events of six thousand years ago, everyone knew how to use magic, so no one reported it as being unusual. I spent days at a time going through my notes, and was able to come up with seven forms of magic used throughout the world. Lightning, Fire, Water, Nature, Wind, Sound, and Time."

"Wait, so what Jasmine said about magic being well known was a lie?" Po asked.

"She lied about how she learned it, and about it well known was half a lie. In your time, it was still rare for any one to discover their art. In my time, it became common because of my research."

"In other words, Julie is one of the people responsible for magic becoming wide-spread again after six thousand years," said Aeon. "And just like her predecessors, it had both benefits and consequences."

"I discovered my own art was fire, just like you, Tigress." A small ball of flame appeared in Julie's paw.

Tigress replicated the ball in her own paw, understanding their connection.

"I trained my battalion in the Arts of Magic, making them the most feared and powerful force to serve under the empire. Emperor Isaac Larson named our battalion Divine Judgment, and with my leadership we tracked down and exterminated any rebel faction we could find. Within a year, we were feared by the entire world, having wiped out over two hundred rebel factions. It didn't matter to me. I killed them without a second thought. One thing I failed to count on was DELLAE. In a fitting sense of irony, Jasmine and her friends were able to infiltrate our battalion's base and steal my research on magic, but never learning it was me in charge. They taught DELLAE how to use magic, and from there shared the secret with the entire populace. After another year, the entire world had learned about magic, and the war between the empire and the rebellions became more violent than ever."

"So your research backfired on you?" Po asked.

"At first. Aeon, are you ready?"

"Of course." Aeon stabbed the ground with his clock, and the party again vanished in a flash.

**0100 hours, May 2, 2202 - Newport, California, North America**

The party appeared in a very large building. They were close to the ceiling standing on a narrow bridge with reinforced rails. The entire building seemed to be one extremely large room. On the ground below them were three of the giant bird-shaped machines that Po and Tigress saw flying above them earlier. Two large open doors allowed them to see outside, witnessing countless soldiers fighting with magic and causing loud explosions.

Po tried his best to raise his voice over the sound of the screaming and the fighting. "What is this place? !"

"Divine Judgment's main base!" Julie explained. "This building is the hanger. Those machines down there are aeroplanes, more specifically F-1030's, the best fighter jets of this time! They take to the skies and eliminate any threat that gets in their way!"

"And what exactly is going on? !" Tigress asked.

"DELLAE made a truce with four other rebel factions to unite and try to bring down Divine Judgment once and for all! We're close to the end of the battle! We'll be safe up here! The roof won't collapse and we're above the lights, so it's too dark for anyone to see us from down there!"

At the bottom, past Julie could be seen standing in the back of the hanger, waiting patiently. She was dressed in the same clothes current Julie wore now, but with a black jacket that had three red stripes travelling down each sleeve, matching the pants. A small group of female soldiers charged in from the battle field. One was Jasmine Crescent, wearing her armor as well as her special glasses. Behind her was a doe dressed in a similar armor, Suzette Brine. Another was a very large and muscular lioness dressed in very heavy and very durable armor, Gretchen Peters. Behind them was a hawk, Destiny Shire. The last one was a chimp dressed in a lighter armor that let her move more quickly, Anna Crescent. "I was wondering when you would show up," said Past Julie.

"_Julie_? !" they all shouted in surprise.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here? !" Jasmine asked.

"We thought you were dead!" Suzette shouted.

"I was caught after curfew and the emperor gave me a very handsome offer," Past Julie said coldly.

"You mean _you're_ the one in charge of Divine Judgment? !" Gretchen asked furiously.

"Yes, it was me. I am the one who discovered magic. I wrote the research papers you stole."

"And you're also the one directly responsible for the deaths of over two hundred rebel factions!" Anna yelled.

"How could you betray us like that? !" shouted Destiny. "I was your best friend!"

"How could you betray _me_ like that? !" Jasmine yelled. She readied herself for a fight, electricity coursing through her paws. "I _loved_ you! For two years I mourned for you because I thought you were dead!" Her voice was on the verge of cracking.

Julie scoffed. "This is a war, Jasmine. The winner is whoever fights on the strongest side. The rebels never had a chance at winning, so why waste my time?"

"You backstabbing bitch!" Jasmine turned her head towards her comrades. "Everyone, go back outside and help in the battle. This is my fight."

The others obeyed and quickly ran outside. Past Julie casually walked closer to Jasmine. "So, is this how it ends, dear?"

"I don't know about me, but it's definitely how it ends for you! I'll make you pay, traitor!"

Past Julie extended her flaming phoenix wings, not even batting an eye to the drama. "Then come at me."

**Who liked Tigress' "Po moment"?**


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine howled and lunged towards Past Julie. Past Julie stepped to the side and brought up her knee, making Jasmine fall over. Jasmine tucked her arms in and flipped herself up as she landed, turning around with a sneer. Past Julie tauntingly used her finger to beckon her opponent. Jasmine dashed closer and turned her back, fanning her wings in attempt to confuse the raccoon hybrid. But when Jasmine turned back with an electrically charged fist, Past Julie swatted her arm away and kicked Jasmine backwards.

While Jasmine recovered, PJ spun around as fire began forming in her right paw. After making a full rotation, she swung her arm upward, creating a whip-like flame trail that Jasmine just barely managed to dodge. PJ pulled the whip back spun again, this time swinging horizontally. Jasmine created a shield with her lightning magic, absorbing the hit. The wolf hybrid rammed her shoulder into PJ, who stumbled back and kicked Jasmine in the jaw as she fell back. Both women stood back up. Jasmine growled while PJ just smirked. Jasmine charged again, delivering a rapid series of blows. PJ in turn brought up her arms, blocking a few punches. The two ex-lovers traded a series of blows, landing some hits and deflecting others. Jasmine charged her fist with electricity and swung from below, going for a deadly uppercut. PJ managed to pull her head back in time as a surge of lightning shot up from Jasmine's arm. Before Jasmine could react, PJ kicked her in the side with enough force to send her flying and crashing on top of one of the fighter jets.

"That lightning almost hit us!" Po shouted from the catwalk.

Tigress grabbed Po and put her paw over his mouth. "Po, shut up."

PJ spun her arms behind her in two long arcs and shot a double stream of fire at Jasmine. The two streams dance around each other in a double-helix before merging into one powerful drill-like flame. Jasmine jumped above the attack and hovered in mid-air as it connected with the jet and set it on fire, leaving a gaping hole where the drill hit. Jasmine dove down in an arc and slammed both fists into PJ, sending her back and slamming her into the second plane. She relentlessly barraged the plane with a continuous bolt of lightning. PJ readied herself as the fuel line was ignited, causing a massive explosion that destroyed both the second jet and the third jet next to it. "I got you!" Jasmine shouted.

PJ had used her powers to redirect the fire from the explosion so it harmlessly passed around her in a ball of very hot air. She coughed as the smoke cleared, angering Jasmine even more. "Not *cough cough* exactly. That was *cough* a close one however *cough cough*."

"I'll make you suffer!" Jasmine again shot an unrelenting current of lightning. PJ jumped around the hanger, avoiding the deadly attack every time it came near her. The lighting destroyed anything it came into contact with, causing massive amounts of collateral damage to the hanger. "Why won't you just die? !"

PJ continued to jump around and dodge the lightning until Jasmine stopped. The wolf struggled to catch her breath, drained of her energy. PJ stood some distance away from Jasmine, close to the first jet that still burned brightly. The rest of the hanger had been engulfed in flames as well from Jasmine's destructive attack. PJ began taunting Jasmine. "Poor girl. Still you haven't learned a thing. You lack restraint and let your emotions drive you. It's for this reason that you lost. Now do you understand why I defected? The rebels have no chance at succeeding. Even if every single rebel faction in the world united, they would be powerless under the might of the empire. You're better off just surrendering. Truly think about it. Every time you claim land from the empire, it's taken back and more of you die. All this war brings is death, senseless and mindless death. I am bringing an end to all this war. I am the one who will bring peace to this world." Jasmine continued trying to catch her breath as she turned to face her enemy. PJ raised her paws out wide and high as she looked upward. "Everyone shall finally know the true glory of the empire! Divine Judgment shall forever be remembered as the ones who wiped out the rebellion and restored magic to the world!" She brought her arms down and stared down Jasmine. "And how will you be remembered? You were the one who created further turmoil by using magic to fight back against the empire. It was by your hand that the war has only become even more violent." Suddenly, in a rare show of true emotion, PJ flashed a wicked grin. "And tonight, you will die knowing that the person you once loved will eventually destroy everything you fought for." PJ began snickering at the thought, and eventually erupted into full blown laughter. But it wasn't like the insane, psychotic laughter that Po and Tigress had heard when they met the fake Julie. This laughter sounded dark, chilling, evil; it made Po and Tigress feel genuinely terrified. "Ehehehehehehe... Ahahahahahahaha. HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The irony of it all is just wonderful! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I've heard enough!" Jasmine surprised PJ with another powerful jolt of lightning that sent her crashing into one of the legs of the burning jet. Jasmine fired another jolt of lightning at a support beam, causing it to collapse and crash on top of the jet. The jet's legs gave in and it fell to the ground, pinning PJ underneath it. Jasmine grabbed something from her belt; it looked like a small piece of black metal in the size and shape of an egg. Jasmine unhooked a metal ring from the egg and tossed it towards the jet. After a few seconds, the egg exploded, taking the jet with it while Jasmine created a lightning barrier to shield herself from flying metal. Jasmine walked towards the inferno to make sure PJ was dead, but something caught her attention. The fight had damaged her special glasses, but she could make out a tiny box. She picked it up and felt the velvet casing. Jasmine opened the box and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring, making her gasp. "You... You were going to propose... That's why you left that night." She fell to her knees and began crying. "Julie..." Jasmine held the ring close to her heart as tears flowed freely down her face.

"Aeon, get us out of here," said Po.

"We're not finished here," Aeon said.

"I don't care! I can't watch any more of this!"

"Just take us back!" Tigress said.

Aeon sighed and the party vanished yet again.

******1300 hours, July 6, 2214 - Juneau, Alaska, North America**

They appeared back at Julie's house.

"Jasmine ordered the retreat and they left," Julie said. "The surviving members of Divine Judgment were able to retrieve me from the wreckage, and my life was saved by my fire magic."

"You!" Tigress yelled. "You're just evil! What's the point of everything you're showing us? !"

"She loved you. And you just acted like it was nothing!" said Po.

"I told you from the beginning that I have sins to atone for. At least I'm not bending the truth," Julie said in defense.

"Well so far the truth has told me that you're an evil bitch!" Tigress calmed herself down. "It disgusts me knowing that I'm going to be you."

"Then go back to the past," said Julie. "Take Jasmine's side and strike me down. Maybe then you'll learn the truth."

"That's fine with me! Aeon, take me home," said Tigress.

"As you wish," said Aeon.

"Tigress, wait!" said Po.

"Come on, Po. We're leaving."

"Tigress, I think we should stay."

Tigress looked at Po dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"

"Tigress, Julie must have some reason for showing us all this. You're the one who said we need every piece of the puzzle. Let's just stay and let Julie finish showing us what she needs to show us. After that, we'll make a choice on who to side with."

"You're insane, Po."

Po reached out and held Tigress' paws. "Please, Tigress. Do it for me."

Tigress looked into her lover's eyes. With a tremble, she sighed. "Alright, Po. I'll stay for you." The panda and tiger nuzzled each other and shared a light kiss. "Julie, you may continue."

"Thank you," said Julie. "After that incident, I proceeded to invent the Phoenix Fire, that blaster I showed you earlier. I eventually met a lovely raccoon in the imperial army and she became my mistress. The rebellion believed I was dead after the incident, so I decided to lay low and not make myself known. I continued to give orders to Divine Judgment from behind the scenes, but in my spare time I became an assassin for the empire."


	5. Chapter 5

The party found themselves standing on the roof of a tall building. Julie now had a black bag around her arm. "Where are we?" Po asked.

"My first contract," said Julie. They walked to the edge of the roof-top and Julie motioned for them to look. On another rooftop slightly lower than them, they saw Past Julie crouched near the edge, dressed casually and wielding a rifle unlike any thing that Po and Tigress had seen before.

PJ's rifle was very long and slick, with a cylinder on top of it. She looked through the cylinder, allowing her to see much further than her normal sight would allow. She quickly found her target, a young fox peacefully eating his breakfast alone in a restaurant. The two intersecting lines steadied and aligned with the fox's head.

"I was just following orders. I didn't care who this person was. He was just a face as far as I was concerned," Julie narrated. PJ flicked a little switch and pulled back on a metal bar, then set the bar back where it was. "It wasn't the first time I killed, and it wasn't the last." PJ steadied her breath. "I just cared about the contract." PJ's paws relaxed and stopped trembling. "And the contract said to kill him." She eased her finger on a little crescent-moon shaped switch, gently squeezing it. "So I did..." PJ squeezed the switch the rest of the way and a muffled could just barely be heard by the party.

Po and Tigress watched in horror as the unsuspecting fox slumped over his table dead, blood splattered on the wall behind him. The civilians down below began screaming in terror and ran around frantically. The two turned to look at current Julie in fear and disgust. "He didn't even see it coming," said Po.

"How could you remain so calm during something like that?" The idea of having her life end without warning left Tigress uneasy.

"It's not a job anyone can do," Julie explained. "I did many more contracts after this, calmly killing anyone I was assigned to kill." She took the black bag off her arm and set it down. She opened it and pulled out a black box that was very thin on one dimension. She set it down and opened it, showing a screen like the box at her house, and a series of buttons. "This is my computer." She pressed a few buttons and plugged in a tiny square, bringing up the image of a hall. "This is a security recording of the event that changed me forever. It takes place in 2206" After a few seconds, screaming could be heard. Imperial and rebel soldiers appeared and quickly began cutting each other down with fire arms and magic. The event didn't last for more than fifteen seconds until the imperial soldiers dropped dead and the surviving rebels continued to run, not even celebrating over the small victory.

"What did you just show us?" Tigress asked.

"Senseless death," Julie said simply. She pressed another button and the scene skipped to other imperial soldiers overlooking the outcome of the event.

PJ appeared among the crowd and stopped as she stood before a body. She knelt down and lifted the helmet off, revealing the face of a beautiful female raccoon. PJ slumped her head in silence. Even though her face showed no emotion, tears clearly fell from her face. She gently lifted the dead raccoon and carried her out of the hall.

"That was Emily, my mistress," said Julie. "I never even learned what rebel faction attacked that building or what they came for, but the point is that they shot down the woman I loved. To them, Emily was just another face, and they didn't know or care who she was."

'"So you finally understood, didn't you?" Tigress asked, this time a much more gentle tone.

"Yes," said Julie.

"What did you do about it?" Po asked.

"Aeon," Julie said simply.

"Understood." They vanished in a flash once again.

**1200 hours, August 1, 2206 - Detroit, Michigan, North America**

Again the party stood on top of a roof. "This happened three days after that incident." Julie motioned for them to look over.

PJ was poking her head out the window of a car. No one could see her inside the alley. She aimed her rifle across the street getting a perfect view of a grizzly bear who was busy trying to get his car to start. "I had detached the battery the night before." PJ again steadied herself and pulled the little bar. "I had done this job hundreds of times and it was routine." PJ made sure to get his head aligned as he tried in frustration to make his car work. He got out and lifted a big door on' the front, still wondering what was wrong. "It should have been simple." PJ found herself trembling, no matter how hard she tried to calm herself down. "But it wasn't." PJ slowly put the rifle down in realization, flicking a tiny switch and setting it in the seat next to her. "I just couldn't do it. I realized that this man had a family just like everyone else. To kill him would be to bring devastation to the people in his life," Julie said sadly.

PJ got out of her car and crossed the street to talk to the bear. "Do you need any help?"

"Huh? Oh sure, thanks! I can't get the darn thing to start," said the bear.

PJ stood next to him and looked around. She knew right away what the problem was, but played dumb and took a few seconds to not raise suspicion. "I think this is you problem." She grabbed a small red box and rattled it around. "Your battery came loose."

"Oh, that's weird. Thanks." The bear leaned in with her to fix it.

PJ softly whispered. "Simon, you're in danger."

"What?"

"Shhh! I'm an assassin hired by the empire to kill you. You need to get your family and go. Seek out a rebel faction and ask them to remove your tag. It will be painful, but you'll get to live." She left without waiting for a response and walked into an alley.

Simon heeded her warning and ran back into this house to alert his family.

PJ grabbed a knife from her belt and used her fire powers to heat it up. Once the blade was red hot, she brought it to her lip.

Po and Tigress cringed from the cries of pain that followed. They looked towards the current Julie who brushed aside the fur on the left side of her bottom lip, revealing a scar. "Why did you do that to yourself?" Po asked.

"I removed my identification tag, making it impossible for the empire to find me. I flew all the way back to Divine Judgment headquarters and informed them about what happened. I treated them well and they adored me as their leader, so they were willing to listen to what I had to say. I was able to convince every single member to join me in my new goal, and they removed their tags as well. From that day one, Divine Judgment was disbanded. We became the Divine Message, and fought neither for the rebels nor for the empire. We fought to keep as many people as possible safe from the ugliness of war."

"So... when Jasmine told us about DELLAE, the real one is actually a rebel faction. And the one she made up was actually Divine Message?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, but Jasmine never was a member of Divine Message," Julie explained.

**Seriously guys, the next time you watch a movie where the heroes are killing unnamed mooks, really think about each family that suffers from their deaths.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dawn, March 21, 2207 - Ruins of Atlantis**

The party appeared inside a strange old temple. The walls were covered in markings and pictures. In the center of the room was a beautiful throne made of gold and adorned with seven _very_ large gems. "This place seems familiar," said Po.

"It's the temple of the Kalifilak, isn't it?" Tigress asked.

"Yes," said Julie. "After further examination of my old research, I was able to connect every thing to the Atlantic Ocean. I discovered an celestial chart that lead to this island. The island, as it turns out, was the remains of the lost city of Atlantis, made of the highest peaks that survived the flood. I lead Divine Message to this place, hoping to discover it's secret. When we arrived, we took the time to read all the ancient runes and learn of the temple's purpose. We learned about the Kalifilak and their ability to wield all seven arts of magic. I realized the amount of power this promised, and I decided that I could become the Kalifilak and finally bring an end to all the senseless death in the world. But Jasmine had other ideas..." They heard a loud rumbling sound and voices.

"Oh no, how do we hide?" Tigress asked.

"I'll distort us," said Aeon. He winded his clock and stabbed it into the ground, causing the room to suddenly acquire a very heavy blue tint. "There. Time will ignore us as it passes regularly for the rest of the world."

"Why didn't you do this before?" Po asked.

"It always causes a rift that I'm required to fix later," Aeon explained.

Past Julie came through the entrance followed by about twenty members of Divine Message. "The others are positioned outside, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," said the goat behind her.

"Good." She approached the throne, marveling its beauty. "And here it is. With this throne's power, I will able to forever change the world."

"Not so fast!" Jasmine appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and knocked PJ down, catching her completely off guard.

"What? !" She yelled in surprise.

PJ's guards readied themselves, only to find themselves collapsing in a flash of light. "I'm sorry, Julie, but I just can't let you do this," Jasmine said mockingly.

"How did you find out about this?" PJ asked.

"I made a new friend." Jasmine motioned her arm, and her comrades came from behind the throne; Gretchen, Anna, Suzette, Destiny, and a certain panda/tiger hybrid.

"Fenhong Se!" Po and Tigress both shouted. They tried to run to her, but Aeon grabbed them both.

"I will not allow you to create a major paradox. Be fortunate they can't hear you in here," he scolded.

"This is Fenhong Se. She's a Time artist. We arrived here before you did and then just fast-forwarded to now," said Jasmine.

"And what will yo do with the Kalifilak's power?" PJ asked, calmly getting back up.

"Destroy the empire of course!" said Jasmine. "Just imagine the possibilities of what we could do in a world without oppression!"

"You're still a fool," said PJ. "A world of pure chaos is no better than a world of pure order."

Jasmine's smugness faded and was replaced with anger. "Don't you dare insult me!" She kicked PJ hard in the stomach.

The raccoon dropped to one knee in pain, but refused to give Jasmine the satisfaction of screaming or clutching herself. Through sheer willpower, the stubborn raccoon/phoenix/shark hybrid got back to her feet. "Was that your best?"

Jasmine angrily growled. "You die tonight. Hold her down!" Gretchen got behind PJ and grabbed her arms, making it impossible for her to break free. Jasmine approached the throne and sat down. A loud moan was heard and a cloud of blue smoke filled the room, forming a ball-like shape in front of the wolf.

"**_Another soul has come for the ultimate prize_**," a voice said. It sounded deep but soothing, almost grandfatherly. "**_It has been six thousand years since the throne has been claimed. Do you seek the power of the Kalifilak_**?"

"I do." The wolf/owl/shark hybrid had a hint of fear in her voice.

**_"The Kalifilak is the bringer of balance. It is his or her duty to guide the planet, for good or for bad. When one ascends to the title, they are severed from the threads of fate, allowing them to make their own destiny and defy or invoke any prophecy."_**

"So, they're like a chosen warrior?"

**_"No. No one is born the Kalifilak. They become it by proving themselves worthy. One becomes the Kalifilak either by taking the throne, or by being chosen by the previous Kalifilak upon death. Six millennia ago, the Kalifilak died and passed down his title to his second, who in turn passed the title down to her child, who died without passing on the title. Three generations of the title being passed down caused the world to forget of this temple and its connection to the Kalifilak. As a consequence, society began to forget about magic altogether until its very definition has become corrupted with time. This temple has not been opened in six thousand years, and without a Kalifilak to guide it, the world has been heavily thrown out of balance."_**

"Are you going to make me the Kalifilak?"

**_"Perhaps. Tell me your name."_**

"Jasmine. Jasmine Crescent."

_**"Jasmine, you were the one to reintroduce magic to the world after six thousand years. This is a great achievement indeed. However, you fail to see magic for what it is. Magic is an art, and each individual's art is an extension of themselves. You treat magic like a tool and do not appreciate it as a part of you. Surely you would not treat your arm or your leg in this manner?"**_

"Well, I..." Jasmine did not know how to answer.

**_"Does anyone in this room oppose you for the throne?"_**

"I do," said PJ.

**_"And what is your name?"_**

"Juliana Dandelion."

**_"Juliana, you were the one who discovered and understood the true meaning of magic after six thousand years. You are truly worthy of your status as the greatest tactician of your generation. You treat magic for what it is, an art form. However, you still try to make a full comprehension of magic in spite of the fact that magic is incomprehensible by its very nature."_**

"I understand," said PJ.

**_"The two of you are equally worthy to become the warrior of balance. But you are also equally unworthy. A compromise shall be made. Both of you, rise."_**

Jasmine rose from the throne and stepped to the side. Gretchen let go of PJ who stood on the side opposite Jasmine.

**_"Good."_** The seven gems on the throne began to glow with power. Two beams fired from each gem, with seven striking Jasmine and seven striking PJ. Both women writhed in pain. **_"Jasmine, you fight offensively, relentlessly striking at your opponents to bring them down before they can touch you. You shall receive the powers of the Kali, the warrior of death. Juliana, you fight defensively, avoiding and deflecting your opponents attacks to counter with your own. You shall receive the powers of the Filak, the warrior of life."_**

The beams stopped and ancient knowledge flooded the two women's minds. A sphere of lightning surrounded Jasmine, and when it dissipated, a familiar form stood in her place. Everyone in the room gasped at the sight. She now was much taller, standing at Julie's height of 6'6". Her muscles had become larger and more defined, and her her fur became light brown with peach trim. Her scalp hair had changed to orange blond. Jasmine had unlocked the masculine Light Ascension. Her special glasses had fallen off. She opened her blue eyes, amazed and surprised. "I... I can see again." She was amazed at her new body. The transformation had destroyed her armor, leaving her only in her shorts, but she didn't seem to care. "This should be enough power to kill you, right?" She glared at PJ and took a battle stance.

PJ had gone through her own transformation. She had dark purple fur with red trim. Her already black hair came down to her waist perfectly straight. She was even taller than before, standing at 7'2". Her body became more shapely and her clothes fit more loosely. Her phoenix wings glowed even hotter than before. PJ had unlocked the feminine Dark Ascension. "Then face me."

Po and Tigress both glanced at current Julie. She gave them a slight nod to confirm that yes, she still had her powers.

**You read that right. Jasmine is only the death half of the Kalifilak. Julie is the life half.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jasmine tossed a powerful bolt of moderately-enhanced lightning at Past Julie, who used her super-enhanced fire magic to deflect it towards a wall. Past Julie jumped to the side and created a wall of fire that blocked them off from her men. "Get out of here!" she said. Divine Message heeded her warning and ran out of the temple.

Jasmine angrily looked at her allies. "What are you waiting for? Get her!"

"I thought this was your fight?" Suzette asked honestly.

"Screw sportsmanship! Fenhong Se, get her!"

"I'm on it!" Fenhong Se used her time magic to flash in a few random places attempting to psyche PJ out. She then went in for a kick to the stomach, only for PJ to blast fire into her face and make her flinch. She then effortlessly incapacitated Fenhong Se with a kick to the throat.

"My baby!" Tigress almost lunged out of the time barrier, but again Aeon held her back.

Jasmine came at PJ again, throwing a series of incredibly fast punches with her super-enhanced strength and speed. PJ's moderately-enhanced strength and speed just barely allowed her to dodge and deflect the majority of Jasmine's attacks, but a few clean blows managed to graze her. PJ delivered a swift kick to Jasmine's stomach, not even making her flinch. Jasmine grabbed PJ and pinned her to the ground. The ascended raccoon struggled to break free, but Jasmine continued to hold her firmly. She couldn't even transform into her Light Ascension because of the awkward positioning she was in. Jasmine slammed PJ into a pillar and gave her a hard blow to the face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this!" She kneed the raccoon in the gut, winding her. She allowed PJ to drop to the ground, clutching her stomach. "Is that enough for you?"

In an amazing act of willpower and defiance, PJ stood back up. "Thank you."

Jasmine angrily roundhouse kicked PJ, sending her flying across the room and crashing into the throne. The wolf stepped closer. "Still have any thing cute to say?"

Again, PJ stood up. "Was that a love tap?" She summoned six small balls of flame that floated around her. Jasmine charged towards her and shot a bolt of lightning which was easily blocked by the floating flames. She drove her fist into PJ's chest, again causing her to collapse. The flames reacted and barraged Jasmine, slightly charring her fur and infuriating her.

Jasmine grabbed PJ by the collar of her jacket and relentlessly pounded her, blow after blow before tossing her aside. PJ struggled to stand up, wiping the blood from her face. "Why aren't you even fighting back? !" Jasmine demanded. "Why are you just letting me beat you down? ! It's not any fun!" She unleashed a torrent of moderately enhanced lightning, causing PJ excruciating pain. PJ struggled to stay conscious as millions of volts continued to strike her, but absolutely refused to cry in pain. This only caused Jasmine to double her efforts. Jasmine surrounded herself in a sphere again, taking on her own Dark Ascension and increasing the power of her lightning. Jasmine's new feminine figure caused her tattered shorts to loosely hang, but again she didn't care. She continued to barrage PJ with her now super-enhanced lightning. "Just fight back!" PJ still resisted the effects, putting one arm beneath her and actually pushing her self up in spite of the pain. The others watched in amazement as she stood on her two feet and continued to take the attack, just barely grunting at all. Jasmine finally stopped in a mixture of shock, anger, and fatigue. "What is wrong with you?" she asked while catching her breath. "How can you still be standing? Why aren't you fighting back?"

PJ's answer was a blast of fire in Jasmine's face, catching her off guard. She followed up with a series of fast kicks to the stomach and finished it off by driving an elbow into her forehead, knocking her out. She stood over her opponent in victory, than glanced over to Suzette and the others. "I was subject to reeducation twice over. They could not break me, and neither could she." She glanced over to Fenhong Se, who was still recovering. "You, take your friends and leave. I have what I came for."

"Why aren't you going to kill her?" Fenhong Se asked, genuinely confused. "You could have the rest of the Kalifilak's powers to yourselves."

PJ regressed back into her normal form. "Because it would just be another senseless death. I may not have the powers of the warrior of balance, but the warrior of life is good enough for me." Fenhong Se and the others vanished in a flash, including Jasmine. PJ finally held her side and slouched in pain.

"Very good," a voice called. PJ turned around and saw a white tiger dressed in a white and blue suit. It was a younger version of Aeon. "You have amazing potential."

"Who are you?" PJ asked.

"I'm the Guardian of Time," the younger Aeon explained. "Since you are now the Filak, you are able to use Time magic when you are at your most powerful. I have come to teach how to use these powers. What do you say to my offer?"

PJ glanced towards the entrance. "I'm interested, but I must tend to my men. Come to me after I've safely taken them home."

"A noble and respectable decision. Very well. Take care for now." Younger Aeon vanished.

PJ glanced at the throne one more time and nodded in approval of her gift. She proceeded to limp out of the room.

Aeon dropped the time barrier and the party was allowed to freely move around. "Please excuse me while I mend a rift."

After Aeon vanished, Po and Tigress both just glanced at Julie in amazement. "Wow, you are amazingly tough!" said Po.

"I take back what I said. I'm proud knowing I'm going to be you," Tigress said with a full smile.

Julie faintly smiled back at them. "Thank you. Now what questions do you have for me?"

"Why didn't you tell us about your powers before?" Po asked.

"Even if I showed you, you would just think I came from a separate time than Jasmine, so I needed to give you the full detail."

"Can you use the Light and Seraph Ascensions just like Jasmine?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, but since I am the Filak and not the _Kali_filak, my powers are purely defensive, in contrast to Jasmine. As the Kali, her powers are purely offensive."

"You're a time traveler, has this happened to others? Where the power was split?" Tigress asked.

"It happened just about as often as it didn't."

"And now the big question," said Po. "What was Fenhong Se doing here?"

"I cannot tell you yet. You will find out soon though," Julie said simply. "What I can tell you, is that your daughter is not the sweet girl you think she is."

Aeon reappeared. "I've finished mending the rift. Are you ready for your next destination?"

Julie turned towards the panda and the tiger. "Do you have any further questions?"

"No, not right now," said Po.

"Neither do I," said Tigress.

Julie faced Aeon. "We are ready. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**∞∞∞∞ hours, June 21, 2212 - North Pole, Arctic**

The wind was calm on the frozen wasteland. A gigantic palace was constructed right on top of the North Pole. The sun constantly shone from any position in the summer sky. The party were heavilly dressed to keep them warm. They stood on the roof where no one could see them. "Just w-what are we doing h-here?" Po asked. Tigress was holding his paws and using her fire magic to keep them warm.

"This is the point when Jasmine cemented her status as irredeemably evil," said Julie. She pointed towards the back of the palace. "Look there." Po and Tigress looked at the direction she was pointing. They could see a light snow about a mile away. "That is me and a division of Divine Message. Having been the Filak for over five years, Divine Message has grown emmensely, with billions of followers who have devoted themselves to bringing peace to the world. Together we were able to liberate Asia, Europe, and North America. To keep them from completely collapsing, I assigned various members of Divine Message to look over the continents and enforce new and fair laws. To make sure none of them let the power go to their heads, each province of each country of each province has several branches of leaders and each leader must defer to the population. A new republic, as it were. Out there I am leading two thousand men. I am using my powers as the Filak as well as hundreds of water artists to create a storm to keep us hidden."

"But if you're peacekeepers, then why exactly are you invading?" Tigress asked.

Julie pointed in the opposite direction. "That's why." Po and Tigress both looked and widened their eyes in disbelief. Marching towards the palace without even trying to hide was an army of no more than a million rebel soldiers. The palace guards were unleashing every thing they could, but the troops continued to march while dropping like flies. Fighter jets under service of the empire flew over and tried overwhelming the rebels, but flying rebels flew in and brought them down without mercy. Flying ahead of the army was Jasmine herself in her Seraph Ascension. Her brown and pink fur easily stood out in the white environment. Her knee-length golden hair floated behind her. Her three tails spread out like a fan. She flapped her wings in a pattern: top two and bottom two together, then middle two by themselves. Her body was even more muscular than the Light Ascension, with more prominent curves than the Dark Ascension. She was dressed in a white cloth wrapped around her waist and a golden cuirass. "Jasmine has lied to her followers and claimed she was the Kalifilak even though she is only the Kali. She was able to unite every rebel faction in the world. She gained a massive following just like mine, and overthrew South America, Africa, and Australia. But she just left them in a state of complete chaos, causing even greater problems for society than before. She is leading her soldiers in attempt to finally wipe out the empire once and for all. I am leading my followers here to try and stop them from killing anyone."

"Hey, right now Jasmine's flying in her Seraph Ascension," said Po. "And if you're using Water magic or Wind magic to help create that storm, then that means you're using your Seraph Ascension too. I thought that form could only hold for a few minutes?"

"That's only half true," said Aeon. "The Seraph Ascension does consume a lot of power, and at first it wears off very quickly. But if you constantly train in that form every chance you get, then you'll eventually be able to hold it indefinitely as if it were your natural form. The problem is that even if you manually regress back into your normal form, you still need to wait until you can ascend. So when you saw Jasmine regress before, she intentionally did that, but as a consequence she was stuck in her base form. These past incarnations of Jasmine and Julie have been in their Seraph Ascensions for months now since they last transformed."

The rebels closed in on the palace and incapacitated the guards while Jasmine flew directly towards the entrance. The storm rested and Divine Message quickly jumped into the mess, knocking out any rebel or imperial soldier they could find to make sure there was as little bloodshed as possible. Jasmine stopped in front of the heavily reinforced door and gripped it as hard as she could in both paws. With unbelievable strength, Jasmine managed to tear the gigantic door off of its hinges and toss it aside. "Geez, she's strong!" said Po.

Jasmine entered the throne room. She saw the emperor sitting on his throne and wearing his platinum armor. "Emperor Larson, I've come to put an end to your reign!"

The lion chuckled. "Is that so? You haven't fully won yet, my dear." He swayed his arms in a fluid motion, and with a loud crash, massive amounts of snow came bursting through the windows.

The emperor launched a barrage of icicles at Jasmine. She dodged and launched a series of her own icicles at him. The emperor created an ice shield. Jasmine launched a ball of fire at the shield, melting it instantly. The emperor panicked and jumped back, this time creating a much bigger shield of ice. "This is just pathetic." Jasmine casually walked over and rammed her fist into the barrier, shattering it without even trying. The emperor pathetically fell over. "Ha! I got you!" Jasmine gloated. "You've lost, emperor! Now what do you have to say?"

The emperor slumped his head. "I accept my defeat."

Jasmine's grin faded. "What?" Her face turned into a scowl. "No!" She kicked him as hard as she could, slamming him into a wall. "This isn't how it's supposed to be! It's not how I imagined it at all!" She stomped over to him, making the very ground shake. She picked him up and slammed him against the wall, using fire magic to heat up his armor. She ignored his cries of pain. "You're not supposed to surrender! You're supposed to wriggle like a worm and spew insults at having lost every thing!" She slammed him down on to the ground again.

"It's a little thing called sportsmanship, Jasmine!" Jasmine turned around and saw Past Julie standing at the entrance. She was also in her Seraph Ascension. She stood at 7'8" with the same stunning musculature and hourglass figure as Jasmine. The muscles looked more proportionate on her taller frame. She had auburn and yellow fur. Her golden hair was worn in a pony tail that came to her knees. She only had one shark tail, but it was much longer and stronger. Her six phoenix wings burned brightly with blue fire. Past Julie was dressed in a black, high-tech suit that hugged her form and featured blue metal plates for armor. "Give the man some credit for having a sense of honor."

"Stay out of this, Julie!"

"If you kill him you'll be a worse tyrant than he ever was."

"Your point being?" Jasmine fired a deadly torrent of ultra-enhanced lightning on the emperor, watching him wriggle in pain before he just stopped moving. "It's done."

PJ shook her head. "And now what will you do?"

"First off, this." Jasmine unleashed a powerful screech, using her Sound magic to throw PJ against a wall. She started making a B-line towards her enemy.

A lioness walked into the throne room with two cubs, a boy and a girl. "What is happening? Isaac!" She ran over to her husband, cradling his body. "Isaac, no!"

"Daddy?" The two cubs said in confusion.

Jasmine turned back to face the family. "I'm not not done yet it seems."

The lioness looked up. "What do you mean? You've won. Just go!"

"No." Jasmine began gathering up the snow. "Your children are the heirs to the throne. As long as they live, the empire still stands!" She formed the snow into thousands of tiny icicles, all aimed at the lioness and her cubs.

"No! Stay away from my babies!"

Jasmine launched half of the icicles. The mother's screams were cut short as her body was torn to shreds. The two cubs screamed in terror. "Mommy! Leave us alone!" Jasmine gave a sadistic smirk at the cubs and launched the other half. The children fell to the floor, their bodies completely mutilated.

"_Now_ it's done!" Jasmine said.

**Mark: I know it feels like we're skipping a lot of things, such as not showing exactly how Julie and Jasmine gained such big followings, but remember that this is Po's and Tigress' story, so we just want to get the important stuff. Anyway, two more chapters of exposition to go, then the story will finally move forward.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Open a separate tag and go to YouTube. Play this song while reading the fight between Jasmine and Aeon: /watch?v=yzyo-jmen3k **

Jasmine turned to face Past Julie. "So, are you ready to settle this?"

Past Julie picked herself up. "Please, this isn't the Jasmine I used to know. Stop now before your soul is irreversibly damned!"

Jasmine scoffed. "Oh, please. You think I'm afraid of hell? Let me tell you something, Julie. I am the most powerful force in the world. The devil is going to be my bitch!"

PJ sighed. "I don't want to fight you. But I will for the sake of the planet!"

Jasmine laughed as she walked closer. "And what makes you think you'll win this time? I'm stronger than you. I'm faster than you. I'm more powerful than you!"

"That may be so. But every time we've ever fought, the outcome was the same. I tire you out, you stop to catch your breath, and I end the match. Even when we sparred, you could never defeat me. The thing, Jasmine, is that you surpass me in every physical and magical way, but my willpower and brilliance far surpass yours. To put it simply, I'm tougher than you, and I'm smarter than you!"

Jasmine furiously charged at PJ, only to be stopped by a voice. "Mom, stop it!" She turned towards the door and saw three children standing there. They were all wolves with white fur and black stripes. The two girls were five years old. The boy was ten and stood in front of his littler sisters. He stood up with confidence, not showing a hint of fear in the face of his god-like mother. "You have to stop!" he said.

Jasmine smirked as she stood up straight. "You brought my kids, Julie? I'm impressed."

"I figured you might listen to them if not me," said Julie.

"What exactly are you three doing here? Luther, take Sara and Esther back home right now."

"No!" Said Luther. "I want you to listen! You always told us about how Julie wronged you and how the empire was destroying the world!"

"You said you were going to save the world from the empire!" Sara yelled.

"The only thing the world needs saving from is you!" Esther yelled.

Jasmine scowled at her children. "How dare you talk to me like that? !" She unleashed another powerful screech wth her Sound magic, making the children and PJ drop to their knees and hold their ears in pain. After about twenty seconds, she stopped. "Now, apologize and never talk back to me again!"

Luther stood back up. He used his Wind magic to start forming a gust. "We're not listening to you any longer!" Sara grabbed PJ's back and breathed on it, using her Nature magic to ease the injury from Jasmine's earlier attack. Esther used her Water magic to gather some snow and form small orbs that floated around her.

Jasmine's scowl degenerated into a furious, teeth-baring sneer. "You insolent brats! You're traitors just like Julie and your father!" She prepared herself to attack. There was a brief pause of silence, and then very loud rumbling that shook the entire palace and made PJ and the children struggle to stay standing. Jasmine brought her arms close to the ground and raised them back up in a lifting motion. Her Fire magic caused an extremely large wall of lava to come up from the ground behind her, destroying half of the entire palace. "This is what you get for trying to be heroes!" She thrusted her arms forward, signalling the wave of lava to rush towards PJ and the children at an incredible speed.

Thinking fast, PJ jumped in front of the children and used a mixture of her Sound, Wind, and Fire magic to make the lava pass around and over them. The rebels, imperials, and units of Divine Message all witnessed this and called a truce to stop the lava. Fire and Sound artists diverted the flow. Water and Wind artists cooled it off. Lightning artists forced open all the gates. Nature artists tended to the wounded. The wave of lava ended. Before PJ had a chance to react, Jasmine rushed in and punched her in the face with enough force to send her flying. PJ quickly recovered and floated back down to the bottom of the steps. Everyone gathered around to see the commotion. PJ noticed that a news team was holding a camera. She faced the camera and cleared her throat. "Everyone watching, please pay close attention. What you see here is the remains of a fallen empire. Jasmine Crescent, the supposed savior, brutally murdered the emperor and his family. She just attempted to murder her own children." Everyone on the palace grounds: imperial, rebel, or Messenger, gasped in shock or horror.

"You!" Jasmine rushed in and tried uppercutting PJ, who dodged and countered by kicking Jasmine in the heart.

"It's over, Jasmine. The whole world knows now. You have lost your followers."

"I don't need any followers," Jasmine said, making everyone start talking among themselves or shouting at her.

A doe stepped out from the crowd. "You're absolutely pathetic," she said.

"What did you just say, Suzette?" Jasmine asked in annoyance.

"You've changed completely. You aren't the girl I grew up with as a child. You aren't the noble leader of DELLAE I looked up to. You've become a monster, and I'm done!" She unhooked the Predator's Lance and began channeling her Water magic.

Jasmine shook her head. "Another traitor. It seems that I can only trust myself." With almost instantaneous speed, Jasmine whipped out a hand gun from the gown around her waist and shot Suzette three times, not even even batting an eyelash as her former best friend fell to the floor. Everyone began hysterically protesting. She turned to face her children on top of the stairs. "Traitors must be eliminated." She fired a deadly bolt of lightning at her defenseless children, grinning maniacally. To her surprise, as well as everyone else's, the bolt of lightning changed course and struck something else. The lightning cleared and it was none other than a younger incarnation of Aeon, who used his clock-sword to absorb the attack. "Aeon!" Jasmine said with clenched teeth. "Again with your meddling!"

The white tiger calmly walked down the steps. "I can't believe I was foolish enough to let my emotions cloud my judgment. I joined DELLAE because fate told me you would be the one to save the world from the empire, but I never counted on you becoming the Kali."

"What are you saying?" she asked, still ready to fight.

"Surely you must remember. The warrior of balance is a being who is severed from the threads of fate, and can defy or invoke any prophecy. As the warrior of death, you have the power to defy prophecy. As the warrior of life, Julie has the power to invoke prophecy."

"Why exactly did you leave five years ago?"

"Because I was finally able to see the ugliness in your heart. I couldn't continue to let my wife plunge the world into chaos."

PJ spoke up. "The Time Guardian's duty is to the fabric of Time, Aeon. You can't allow worldly gains distract you."

"I am aware of that. It isn't the first time I've made this mistake, but it is the first time the consequences were this dire."

"So what happens now?" Jasmine asked tauntingly.

"Now, I must put an end to this," said the younger Aeon. "Julie, please stay out of this fight." Her put his left paw over his chest and held his thirteen hour clock blade at his side with his right paw. "Meet me in combat, Jasmine."

"Traitors, traitors, everywhere!" Jasmine charged in with a kick.

Aeon the clock over his head. The blade extended to a ridiculous length and slammed Jasmine down. "Seyaaaaaa!" The blade retracted to its regular length. Jasmine jumped back up and threw a fire ball at him. Aeon dashed at Jasmine with incredible speed, not even moving his legs and leaving behind a blue after image. The very instant he was right in front of her, he kicked her above his head and kicked a second time to keep her in the air. He delivered a third kick that sent her backwards. Jasmine rolled as she hit the ground and stood back up.

"Eat this!" She spun her arms and hit Aeon with a powerful gust of wind, sending him back. Before Aeon had a chance to recover, Jasmine kicked him twice, sending him back again.

Aeon flipped back up and prepared himself as Jasmine came at him again. He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. "And then!" He tossed her up into the air just above his head. As she came down, he raised his clock. "Take this!" The minute and hour hands both slammed together on Jasmine and returned to their regular positions, cracking her armor and making her fall down to the floor in pain. Jasmine quickly got back up. The white tiger jumped above her and brought his clock downwards. The blades were connected in between the six and seven. He stabbed her and the blades opened up to their regular positions, cracking her armor even further.

Jasmine stumbled back as Aeon landed. "You bastard!" She successfully struck his chest with lightning and knocked him down. She brought her arms to her sides and charged them with electricity. "Trinity Temp-"

Jasmine took so long to charge her attack that Aeon had enough time to recover. His clock was glowing with a blue aura. "Here I come!" He jumped backwards and held his clock steady. A powerful blue beam fired out of the blade. The beam was taller than a person and almost impossible to dodge. It struck and engulfed Jasmine, cutting off her attack. Aeon wasted no time. As soon as the beam faded, he took his pocket watch and held it in the air. "Heed me, Time!" Jasmine was on the floor, humiliated and broken. A ghostly clock appeared beneath her, the hands were spinning in alternate directions. She struggled to stand up and charged at Aeon one last time. After three seconds, the two hands on the ghostly clock beneath Jasmine connected. at the XIII. "Stop!" The clock shattered and Jasmine froze in place, looking up. The glass froze too, and they were taken to a strange astral dimension. "This will just take a minute," said Aeon. He began walking towards Jasmine, shattering glass as it touched him. "No matter how powerful the magic you wield, or how strong you become, you will never surpass time." He eventually was standing behind Jasmine's frozen body. He brought one arm up and spun it around clockwise. Twelve small blades surrounded Jasmine in a clock-like pattern. A thirteenth giant blade appeared just above her. "And time marches on!" Jasmine unfroze, but before she could even move, the twelve blades stabbed into her in quick succession, making her scream in pain. She fell forward, but just before she hit the ground, the final blade came down on her, making her scream in pain again. Aeon glanced at his pocket watch. "Right on time."

They were taken back to the North Pole. Jasmine struggled to stand back up, conscious but badly wounded. "How dare you do this to me?"

"It is time you payed for your sins," said Aeon. He raised his blade one last time, intending to finish her off.

"No... No!" Jasmine threw two fire balls, one at Aeon and one at PJ. She took advantage of their distractions and grabbed Suzette's corpse before vanishing in a bright light.

Po and Tigress looked on in amazement, still standing on the roof. "That was awesome!" said Po.

"You were Jasmine's husband?" Tigress asked.

"Yes," said the older Aeon. "I may be immortal, but I'm still a person. I'm not perfect."

"What happened after this?" Po asked.

"I began raising my children again. Julie united the world and eventually was hailed as a hero. But there was one thing left unsettled. We needed to find Jasmine."

"We have one last stop," said Julie.

"Indeed," said Aeon. "I'm taking us there now." The party vanished in a blue light yet again.

**If you want to see exactly how Aeon's ultimate attack looks, then watch this YouTube clip: /watch?v=ykXoJb78QV4**


	10. Chapter 10

**We changed the clock and location format, We didn't show it like this in chapters 2 or 4 so we wouldn't give away the fact that the world had been freed by this point.**

**1:30 PM, July 6, 2214 - Juneau, Alaska, USA**

The party appeared in Julie's house again. Po looked around. "Why'd you bring us back here?"

"Because, this is still slightly in the past for me," said Julie. "About fifteen minutes in the past actually."

"What do you have to show us?" Tigress asked.

"Follow me." They walked back to the garage and got in the car. A big door opened and they drove out. The day was beautiful. Snow lightly fell from the sky. There was no sign of any imperial soldiers. As they drove down the street, Po and Tigress saw children happily playing in the snow. Citizens were walking or driving with no signs of worry. It was as if everyone's troubles just disappeared.

"It's all so beautiful," Tigress said in amazement.

"Like nothing bad had ever happened," said Po.

"In times of peace, one just wants to move on," Julie said with a slight smile. They drove past a life-sized statue of Julie's Seraph Ascension, standing proudly and with confidence. The statue held up a burning torch in it's right hand. "They constructed that for me, as a reminder for guiding them through the darkness. After the empire fell, the system that tracked identity tags was shut down, allowing people to walk around without the government knowing where they are at all times, and removing the assignment system used by certain electronics. " After a few more minutes of driving, Julie pulled into a cemetery. She made her way down a few small driveways before they finally pulled over. The party stepped out of the car and followed Julie. They walked some distance before they saw Past Julie sitting in front of a grave. They were close enough to hear any thing going on, but stayed close to a large tree to avoid being seen.

Past Julie was peacefully sitting down on a small tarp, her legs in the lotus position. She was silently eating a tofu sandwich and a small plate of salad. She looked up at the sound of footsteps. Standing before her was a past incarnation of Aeon. "Aeon, what are you doing here?"

"I came bearing news," said the white tiger. "I've located Jasmine."

Past Julie put the sandwich down and calmly wiped her mouth. "Where is she?"

"She's hiding in ancient China. She spent two years using her godlike powers to form a massive cult of necromancers."

"Necromancy? How did she learn witchcraft?"

"I don't know, but she intends to use these necromancers to subjugate the world in the past as a means to weaken it in the future."

"This is bad," Past Julie said. "Did you find out any thing else?"

"Yes. She's anticipating your arrival. She's been manipulating the only two heroes who have a chance at stopping her and making them think she's their ally. And Fenhong Se is in on it all, perfectly fine with using her own parents as tools to further whatever their goals are. They've convinced these heroes that you are the enemy. They even got the necromancers to pretend that you're their leader. When I last found them, they were in a small hut sharing stories of how they supposedly got there. I don't fully know what Jasmine's plan is, but it involves dragon eggs."

"Do you think she could be responsible for their extinction?"

"It's possible. What I do know is that her meddling is creating an incredibly large time rift and the fabric of Time is highly unstable."

"Take me there. I want to show them the truth," said Past Julie. "I just need to grab a few things so they'll be willing to listen." She got up and grabbed her stuff, walking away with Aeon.

The party walked over to the grave. Po and Tigress couldn't read what it said since it was in English, but they watched as Julie dropped her knees and began hugging it. They watched her show true emotion for the second time as she openly wept over the grave. Po connected the dots and put his paw on her shoulder. "This is your mistress' grave, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Julie. She regained her composure and kissed her paw, then rested her paw on the grave. "Emily... I promise I will put an end to all of this." The party vanished one last time...

**High noon, full moon of third cycle, 150 - Five days west of the Valley of Peace, Western China**

****They arrived in front of the inn where Po and Tigress first met Julie. "Now, make your choice," the raccoon said. "The traitor? Or the monster?"

"We're definitely on your side," said Po.

"There's no question," said Tigress.

"Thank you," Julie said with a bow. "Go back to the hut. Don't outright confront her, she'll just deny any claim you make. Trick her into blowing her cover to the others."

"You aren't coming with us?" Po asked.

"Everyone else still thinks she's the enemy, Po," said Tigress. "They'll attack her on sight."

"We'll wait until the time is right," said Aeon.

Po and Tigress walked back to the hut. Everyone was waiting impatiently outside. "There you are!" said Shifu. "We've been looking for you all morning. We were supposed to discuss ideas. Where did you two go?"

"We were about to send a search party," said Monkey.

"You guys look like you've been up all night," said Crane.

"Sorry, guys," said Po. "We had to go, uh, fight off some necromancers."

"Ohhhh," everyone said.

Jasmine, still in her Light Ascension, had a puzzled look on her face. "_I didn't order an attack_," she muttered under her breath.

Tigress' ears twitched, having heard what Jasmine just said. "We're fine though." She nodded at Po. He nodded back. "Jasmine, my memory seems to have slipped. How exactly did you say you formed Devil's Lethal Armed Elites?"

"Well, we rode in on a caravan and used Suzette's inventions to..." Jasmine's eyes widened in realization of what Tigress just said. She angrily glared at the couple. "Where did you hear that name?"

"I''m actually surprised you fell for that at all," Tigress said. "I told you before that I have an eidetic memory."

"We know everything, Jasmine," said Po. He was visibly angry. "So cut the act. We know you're from the future. We know about the empire and how you murdered the emperor's family and tried to murder your own kids."

"We actually _saw_ it happen," said Tigress. "We also know that _you're_ in league with her!" She pointed at Fenhong Se.

The others looked at Jasmine and Fenhong Se in confusion. Jasmine was seething with anger. "Julie got to you, didn't she? !"

"And Aeon," said Tigress.

"Your ex-husband," Po added.

"Wow, this is like some crazy soap opera," said Monkey.

Jasmine was ready to enter a berserker rage, but Fenhong Se put a paw over her shoulder and stopped her. "Don't. We still need them for our plans." The panger casually walked over to her past parents. "So you figured it out, did you?" she asked with a chuckle.

"What did you have to gain from this?" Tigress asked. "Why are you helping her at all? !"

Fenhong Se scoffed. "Please, like I'd really tell you. Come on, Jasmine. We'll have to accelerate our plans." Fenhong Se and Jasmine both vanished in a blue light.

"No!" said Po.

"Just what is going on? !" Viper asked. She was still wrapped around the egg basket.

"Why did they leave the eggs behind?" Tigress asked herself.

"Can you please explain what just happened?" Shifu asked.

"Po, can I trust you to narrate out little adventure?" Tigress asked.

"Sure thing!" said Po. He suddenly struck a dynamic pose. "Many hours ago! We two were called upon to-"

"No, Po. Forget it, I'll tell them," Tigress said in annoyance.


End file.
